A New Beginning Quest
The series was available from until and had 12 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Hey Farmer! Good to see you! It's been some time since we met each other. Care to take a walk with me? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' Life has completly changed after the Tournament. I've been busy fulfilling my duties as the next heir of the Kingdom. '' '' The King is also very happy that I've been taking active interest in the Kingdom's administration! '' Part 2 '' Running a kingdom as large as this isn't easy. People expect you to keep an eye on everything, hear every request of their's. It is quite exhausting, honestly. '' '' Now that you are here, Farmer, I feel a lot more relaxed. I'm sure you will guide me down the correct path. '' Part 3 '' When I was in the Wilderlands, coming to the Kingdom was such a privilage, even though the Wilderlands are a part of the Kingdom. Why should it be like that? '' '' Is there a way to blur the lines between the Wilderlands and the Kingdom, Farmer? '' Part 4 '' There must be so many kids just like me, who have the potential to be part of the Kingdom, but never got a chance to cross that bridge. I want to give them that chance. '' '' Maybe we can create a system to educate them, so that they too can come and be part of the Kingdom? '' Part 5 '' I asked the King and have arranged for Papa to come and stay with me in the Royal Castle! Now we can finally stay together as one happy family! '' '' It might be a new way of life for Papa, but I think he will like it. '' Part 6 '' Farmer, I've decided to create a new position in the Kingdom. It is called the Minister of Magic. And I already know who our first minister is going to be... Gilbert! '' '' If it wasn't for Gilbert, I wouldn't have been here. '' Part 7 '' Farmer, Olyver paid me a visit today. He is requesting me to make him the court jester! It kind of makes sense though, he is really funny. '' '' Olyver is planning a big comedy festival tomorrow! It will be fun! '' Part 8 '' Olyver is going to perform today in the comedy festival! I hope the King likes it! '' '' Olyver was hilarious! The King nearly rolled off his seat while laughing! '' Part 9 '' Farmer, I am planning to take the King to the Wilderlands so that he has a better perspective of how hard working everyone there is. '' '' The King met a few farmers and realised how hard they have to work to provide food for the entire Kingdom. He has agreed to give them any help they need to have a better life! '' Part 10 '' Farmer, I have decided to start a school for children where they will be able to learn and develop their magic skills. I will teach there sometimes too! '' '' I had Gilbert to teach me, and it just seems right that I pass his teachings along to those who need it. '' Part 11 '' I asked Gilbert to participate in teaching the kids at the School of Magic as well! Though he misheard me and thought he had to teach them logic, he agreed. '' '' I have to admit, there is no better teacher than Gilbert! '' Part 12 '' Farmer, the Kingdom is flourishing! People in the Wilderlands also have a new lease on life and things finally look like they will be nice and peaceful for a long, long time! '' '' As always, thank you so much for your help, Farmer! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__